


Let's Get To Work...Or Not

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Llane is done, Lothar is oblivious, M/M, and Medivh stirs shit up, like not The Office but they all work together, well actually Khad's an intern but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llane’s eyes narrow because he’s known Medivh long enough to tell when he’s stirring shit up. “Medivh stop. We have things to do.”<br/>“Yeah, and the first thing on Lothar’s list is Khadgar.”</p>
<p>Lothar is obtuse, Llane is 1000% done and Medivh likes to stir shit up. Khadgar just wants to do his job...and flirt with Lothar.</p>
<p>Office/Corporate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Have Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/gifts).



> For lincesque/tumbloncat - This was your idea first, I blame you
> 
> Side note: I hate the title, can we just pretend it's something much wittier?

Llane is going to shoot Lothar.

They’ve been friends since they were five years old, so Llane’s pretty sure that he’s earned the right to kill him. It’s only fair since Lothar is literally torturing him every single day at work.

Llane hears snickering and then makes a mental note: _After shooting Lothar, shoot Medivh_. Sure it would be a little suspicious that his only two business partners would disappear leaving the company to him and his family, but that would just have to be sorted out later because _oh my god, Lothar, just ask the fucking intern out already._

Khadgar, their twenty-something, grad-student intern throws a stack of post-it notes at Lothar’s face and when they fall it just shows the most ridiculous smile Llane’s ever seen. _Lothar for the love of god, stop._

Llane clears his throat and the three of them finally snap out of it. At least Khadgar has the decency to apologize for goofing around. Lothar and Medivh just shrug. Khadgar resumes filing various documents, Lothar leans against his desk going over his tasks for the day and Medivh does whatever it is that Medivh does.

“Lothar, Medivh - Can you both come to the conference room for a moment?” Llane asks kindly but there’s a slight edge to his voice that makes it clear that this is not something they can say no to. 

They follow Llane to the conference room and he shuts the door. Lothar smiles immediately, “I think he likes me.”

Llane actually facepalms for the first time in awhile. “Lothar, with love and respect, I must tell you that you are an idiot.” Because _no shit, Lothar_.

Medivh shrugs and grins knowingly, “Maybe he does…maybe he doesn’t”

Llane’s eyes narrow because he’s known Medivh long enough to tell when he’s stirring shit up. “Medivh stop. We have things to do.”

“Yeah, and the first thing on Lothar’s list is _Khadgar_.” 

Llane planted his hands onto the conference room tables, “Lothar, don’t say anything. Medivh!” Honestly it was a miracle that these two were still alive at all. It was a miracle that they were even able to get any work done.

They were both quiet now, _thank god._ “If you guys could stop acting like teenagers for a moment, I think our clients - and my blood pressure - would really appreciate it.” Llane said, trying not to smile at his two idiots. They were his best friends, it was really hard to not join their shenanigans but someone had to be in charge. Lothar didn’t have the interpersonal skills ( _M’am this is not Domino’s…M’am, no we- I CAN NOT MAKE YOU A PIZZA! But we can help with your finances._ ) and Medivh was a bit too recluse.

“But how are we going to get Lothar laid?” Medivh asked with his hand raised, voice completely serious.

“I don’t need you guys to get me laid.” Lothar grumbled, punching Medivh’s shoulder.

“That’s it - go home. We’re ending the day early.” Llane said as he willed him self not to slam his head on the table repeatedly. It was Friday, after all, they might as well finish early since they were clearly getting nothing done. “Lothar, go tell your crush that he can go home.”

“Wait - do you guys seriously think he likes me?”

“LOTHAR I SWEAR TO GOD-“ Llane erupts and Medivh is now restraining him because he will murder Lothar and his ridiculous _‘what did I do’_ face. There’s a knock at the door and it swings open. Khadgar looks at each of them with wide, brown eyes.

“Um… This file has no dates on it and I was…I’m sorry I can’t ignore this,” Khadgar gestures to the wrestling match that was, no doubt, about to happen. “What is going on?”

Medivh answers because he doesn’t trust Lothar or Llane at the moment. “We’re ending the day early. You can put the file on my desk before Lothar walks you out.” Khadgar nods, still concerned about whatever the fuck is going on right now. The door closes and Medivh finally lets go of Llane who is exhausted and hopefully not going to start a fight in their very nice conference room.

“I guess I’ll go walk him out,” Lothar says, grinning once again.

Llane sighs, “That would be wise.” Lothar leaves the conference room and Llane collapses on the table, his limbs hanging off the sides. He should call Taria and tell her that he’s seriously considering sleeping here tonight…and that he might need to seek out counseling or therapy.

Medivh pats his back, “There, there. I bet you by the end of next week Lothar and Khadgar will be together.”

“I don’t know if that’s better or worse than the current situation.” Llane mutters, face smushed against the wood of the table.

Medivh shrugs and starts for the door, “Me either. See you Monday.”

Llane merely grunts in reply. _Therapy might be a good idea_.


	2. Does Khadgar Count As "Things"?

Khadgar leaned against his car, not quite ready to part ways with his slightly older (ok, like ten years older), incredibly attractive employer. Well, technically, Khadgar wasn’t an employee so that made the shameless flirting okay, right? Lothar was standing in front of him, one hand placed on the car door at Khadgar’s side. 

“So, are you going to tell me what was _actually_ going on in the conference room?” Khad asked, staring up into Lothar’s blue eyes, trying not to get lost in his intoxicatingly lustful gaze.

“You _like_ me.” Lothar said, smirking.

Khadgar laughed and rolled his eyes, “Obviously. You are _nice_ , Lothar. Those little old ladies _like_ you too. One brought you an apple pie the other day, remember?”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Lothar said, their mouths dangerously close.

Khadgar played with Lothar’s tie, seeing how long Lothar would let him tug on it. “Tell me what you mean then.”

Lothar leaned further, his lips near the intern’s ear. “I mean,” Lothar _purred_ , “you think about me as often as I think of you.” Khad can sense Lothar’s shoulders tensing for a moment. “Or at least I hope so.”

“Hmm.” Khad hummed, his fingers playing with Lothar’s collar, his nails drag down Lothar’s neck. The Lion growled.

“Tell me you like me.” Lothar whispered and Khadgar shivered.

Khadgar turns his head to face Lothar. “I like you.” Lothar’s smile is brilliant and bright and beautiful and Khadgar can only see it for a few precious seconds before their lips meet. Every single nerve in Khadgar’s body is _sparkling_ and _chiming_ like bells. He’s never experienced anything like it.

When they pull apart they are both out of breath, resting their foreheads together. “Am I going to lose my internship? I kind of need it to keep my ass in grad school.”

Lothar chuckled Khadgar can feel it against his chest. “No, you can still have your internship.”

Khad sighed in relief, “Oh thank goodness. Does this mean we have to stop flirting in the office?”

Lothar smiled devilishly, “Well, actually…”

 

———

 

**Monday: 11:34 am**

 

“Lothar, you did not.” Llane says, staring in horror at the dishevelment of their break room. Packets of sugar littered the table and Khadgar was doing his best to seem serious even though he had whip cream in his _mustache_. Where did they even get whip cream? Llane didn’t want to know.

Lothar smirks and has the audacity to lick whip cream off of his fingers, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Llane looks between him and Khadgar and back again. Llane doesn’t even understand his life anymore. He rubs his face and sighs, “Clean this place up.”

When Llane exits the room Khadgar and Lothar can’t help but to bust out laughing. Medivh comes out the broom closet and Lothar gives him a high five - the whip cream was his idea. 

 

**Tuesday: 3:17 pm**

 

When Llane walks past Lothar’s desk he does a double take because Khadgar is on Lothar’s lap, going over documents as if that’s normal. “Guys, no.”

Medivh pops around the corner, “I gather that’s not the first time he’s been on Lothar’s lap.” Khadgar’s face turns bright red and he hides his face in the file he’s holding because _that comment wasn’t part of the plan Medivh_. Lothar smirks and runs a hand through Khadgar’s hair.

“You guys can’t- Medivh why are you-“ Llane groans and then whines, “This is a place of business.” Llane just lays down on the floor because he can’t even function anymore.

“Did we break him?” Khadgar asks, staring at his extremely done boss. He actually likes Llane and doesn’t want him to die. Lothar shrugs and Medivh bends down to check his pulse.

“Nah, he’ll be fine.”

“Can someone make me some tea?” Llane asks, staring up at the ceiling and wonders how much it would cost to buy Lothar and Medivh’s share of the company. 

Khadgar, bless him, gets up and goes to make Llane some ‘stress reducing’ tea that Taria gave him. 

 

**Wednesday: 8:03 am**

 

Llane flips off Lothar as soon as he sees him. He collects a few business items, makes a call and packs up. “Taria is making me go to the doctor.” He grumbles, pushing past Medivh and Lothar.

When Khadgar enters the office later that day, Medivh and Lothar don’t have the heart to tell him that his “Lothar’s Bitch” t-shirt was now rendered useless. (Although if he wanted to wear it later for Lothar, Lothar totally didn’t mind.)

 

**Thursday**

 

 

Llane wasn’t coming into work today, either.

“Taria, we were not trying to raise Llane’s blood pressure.” Lothar says quietly into the phone as he types a report. “We were just having fun.”

“Well if he hadn’t gone to the doctor yesterday, your _fun_ might have given him a heart attack.”

“We won’t do it again-

“Damn right you won’t, Lothar.” Taria hung up and Lothar exhaled deeply. His sister was the only person smaller than him who could still manage to scare him.

 

**Friday**

 

“Llane you’re not allowed to be here.” Lothar said, tense as Llane walked past his desk.

Llane froze, “Why Lothar? Is Khadgar in my office naked or something because I really can’t handle that today.”

“What? No, Taria told me yesterday that you were going to be using up some vacation days. You should go home.”

“I have somethings that I need to grab-“

“Whatever it is I’ll take care of it.” Medivh said as he appeared around the corner. Honest to God he heard everything. He presented an envelope to Llane.

Llane eyed it wearily. “What’s in here?”

“It’s just a card, Llane.”

Hesitantly, as if he were disarming a bomb, llane unfolded the envelope and slid open the card. On the front was a kitten next to a tissue box. It read “Get Well Soon” and on the inside get well wishes from Taria and their children, Khadgar, Medivh, Lothar and…a handful of women he’s never heard of. 

“Who is Agnes?”

“She made the apple pie.” Lothar said with a smile.

“And Eunice?”

“The cherry pie.”

“And the rest of them?”

Medivh rubbed his temple, “Llane, they all made us pies at some point. Just take the card and leave.”

 

**Saturday**

 

Taria smiled at her husband, sound asleep in the fort he made with Varian. 


End file.
